Couriers
by Salem Nightlark
Summary: The story of Zootopia's citizens during and potential after the Predator Crisis focusing primarily on new characters with just enough cannon to keep it flowing well. *Story is on permanent hiatus until further notice.*
1. Rally Riot

Mark stared at his computer screen Julie was late calling in. All the other couriers had called in their positions and were on pace with their deliveries but they were avoiding the Fangmeyer memorial park because of a rally disrupting traffic. Mark didn't know or care which side was rallying it meant trouble either way, and Julie was somewhere in the middle of that area.

Wallace burst into Marks office. "Julie called in! She's been cornered by a gang of Road Hogs in a café downtown!"

Mark stood up and pulled on his coat, "Send me a marker and I'll go get her. Call the other runners get them paired up with drivers ASAP."

"Are we calling them in?" Wallace asked scurrying to keep up with Marks long strides.

"No they're better off out away from this mess have them call out from the Central South office as of now Central Main is on redirect until this blows over."

"Yes Sir I'm on it." Wallace raced back to his control booth and barked out orders to the Central delivery teams.

* * *

Mark pulled on his ear piece and tightened his runner's gloves. The streets were packed with animals more so than usual. Mark dropped to all fours and launched down the roadside between cars and animals sprinting hard. His phone pinged with Julie's location he turned at the next intersection and followed the ZoogleMaps instructions. New smells were coming to him now. Fear. Testosterone. Blood. He could just begin to make out the sounds of screaming and roaring from up ahead. Mark ran faster. A crowd of predators were in a fight with a group of Road Hogs. Most of the Predators were trying to stand their ground without violence but a Bear, Lion, and Badger were actively fighting with them. ZPD officers were forcing their way in to stop the fighting but even the elephant and Rhino were struggling to clear the crowd. A large boar swung at him with a glass bottle. Mark leapt over the Boar and kicked off his head to jump further. Mark wove between the fighting animals just trying to get through to Julie. He skidded to a halt at the edge of the crowd. A fennec was trying to pull an unconscious red fox off the street, blood and broken glass trailed behind them. Mark grabbed hold of the fox and pulled with him. The dinner door swung open and a silver fox shouted to them. Mark and the fennec pulled the red fox inside the dinner.

* * *

"Grab his legs." Mark said lifting the rag-doll of a fox onto a booth bench.

"Julie? How are you girl?" The small creature's voice was surprisingly deep.

Julie looked back at the other fox, "Finnick? I should have known you two would be wrapped up in the middle of this."

"Aw come on girl all we were doing was sellin' Pawpsicles."

"And a full-fledged riot forms right around it." Julie retorted.

"I take it you know these two." Mark commented.

"Enough to know to stay away." Julie grumbled, "Their antics cost me my last two jobs."

"Hey we got you your last job in the first place." The red fox mumbled trying to sit up.

"Easy now buddy you took quite the hit." Mark cautioned.

"Oh my head… How long have you had a sister Julie?"

"Har har Nick. How many fingers am I holding up?" Julie asked displaying a rude gesture.

"Just one little birdie." Nick responded, "It's good to see you too."

* * *

Wallace sounded over Marks headset, "My map shows you stopped did you find Julie?"

"Found her safe and sound but I hope you have bail money for your brother." Mark answered.

"Again? What's he done this time?" Wallace asked exasperated.

"He's outside winning a fight with four Road Hogs." Mark smirked

"Of course he is. All the other runners are paired up with drivers and redirecting to the south central office instead."

"Good job Wallace leave a sign on the door and get out of there."

"I was planning on staying the night here to rework our schedules." Wallace answered innocently.

Mark laughed, "We both know you're just going to game online."

"Wifi's faster here." Wallace admitted sheepishly.

"Well good luck raiding your dungeons."

* * *

A pig burst into the diner running from a rabbit cop. Nick made a strangled choking sound and dove under the table. The rabbit leapt up and kicked the pig in the back knocking him to the floor. "You have the right to remain silent…."

"Police brutality! Police brutality!" the pig squealed.

A lion came in after them, "oh shut up!"

Julie looked under the table, "Hiding from a bunny how much trouble are you in?"

Finnick laughed, "The fool got hustled good by that bunny she almost made a cop out of him!"

"Laugh it up all you want." Nick said bitterly, "But that bunny may have ruined all our lives."


	2. Eggs Over Easy

Mark unlocked his apartment door and walked straight into his bedroom. "Hang on a second I've got bandages and pain meds coming up."

Julie helped Nick to the couch. Finnick made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Dude where's your beer?" He shouted.

"I don't drink." Mark called out from the bedroom.

"That's it I'm out." Finnick stomped for the door.

"Some friend you are." Julie grumbled.

"Your boyfriends not exactly on deaths door."

Julie shot daggers at the chuckling fox.

"See you tomorrow if your girl doesn't kill you."

Julie rounded on Nick, "What did you say about us?"

"Nothing honest!" He plead to Julie's fist.

"That's right it was nothing!" Julie threatened, "We weren't on a date YOU were on a con so you best remember that."

"You two really do know each other." Mark said placing bandages and pain meds on the coffee table.

Julie sat back embraced, "Sorry Mark, Nick is from another life."

"Another life another you, I understand." Mark said simply, "I'll get some eggs going for us."

* * *

Mark left the room and Julie began wrapping Nick's head. "Tell me Nick what happened with you and that bunny?"

"Nothing, she had leverage on me but now she doesn't."

"Don't lie to me Nick. You've none me too long for dishonesty."

"Truth is she was the one person I thought saw me differently. When I met her she had Fox repellent on her hip and she tried to arrest me the first day we met, she even blackmailed me into helping her. But she genuinely cared for the animals she met and acted like she didn't worry about me being a fox. She saved my life twice in two days. Her fault I needed saving both times but still. It was nice, amazing even to not worry about what I was just who I was." Nick scoffed and threw his hands up, "But nothing good can last forever and yesterday she stands up in front of the press and tells them exactly what I had wanted to forget. Predators will always dangerous and Prey will never trust us."

Julie put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Nick I saw the interview but what happened after?"

"I confronted her about it. Asked her if she really thought I was dangerous. She reached for the Fox repellent the moment I lifted my paws."

SMACK!

* * *

Nick fell to the floor staring up at Julie, "You IDIOT! Of course she's going to react like that an angry animal twice her size threatened her! What were you expecting her to do?"

Mark came back in the room balancing three plates of eggs in his arms, "Eggs are ready." He said cheerfully. "You can go back to killing each other afterwards."

Julie sat down and grumpily and picked at her food.

"I don't know much about you but you sure don't have a way with the ladies." Mark smirked, "And I know you didn't ask for my advice."

"Didn't ask from anyone else either." Nick mumbled before taking a bite of eggs.

"But this is my apartment so you're going to get it anyway." Mark continued. "I saw your ears fall flat the moment we passed my neighbors."

"Do you mean the beavers or the polar bears?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"We all know full well. So if you have a reaction to a bear three times your size how can you hold it over this bunny's head that she reacted to a fox twice her size acting aggressively towards her?"

Nick stared at his plate for several minutes before responding, "I guess over easy eggs are the only easy part of today."

"Those were Sunnyside up."


	3. Evening News

Julie looked up and down the street nervously, "Just stay the night Nick the city doesn't feel safe anymore."

"Sorry Julie I have to leave."

"That is what your best at isn't it?" Julie whispered softly to the fading fox.

She walked back into the apartment slowly, too much of her old life was intruding on her new one. Mark seemed ok with it but how comfortable was he really? Would he still trust her if he knew would she even be able to keep her job? She fought back the tears and put a smile on her face. Mark was washing dishes when she came in.

"Nick's gone home for the night." She called.

"Couldn't convince him to stay?" Mark asked form the kitchen.

"No, he never was the most reliable of foxes." Julie answered.

"Animals can change if you let them." Mark offered sitting next to her.

"Are we talking about Nick or me now?" Julie asked her eyes narrowing.

"I was just speaking in general." Mark answered lapping up water from his glass.

* * *

Julie stared at the news real showing the fight that had broken out downtown. Two more predators had gone savage; a ferret visiting Tundra Town and a merecat in Sahara Square. Julie shivered at the thought, all these animals going savage was terrifying.

"It's like watching a horror movie." Julie said softly.

"I keep waiting for the title card for "Zombears 2" just hoping I left the DVD player on accidentally."

"The attacks are picking up how long until it jumps to other animals?" Julie wondered.

"I wish I knew." Mark mumbled.

Julie woke up in marks bed fully dressed, Mark was nowhere to be seen. She found him curled up on the couch his head resting on his legs. Julie tried not to think about how much he looked like the predators that had been going savage. Mark lifted his and mumbled something unintelligible. He stretched out on all fours yawning widely. His teeth were some much bigger than Julie's, sharper too. She turned away shaking her head.

* * *

"Sleep ok?" Mark asked rolling onto his stomach.

"Not really, how about you?"

"Like a pup," Mark answered, "woke up every two hours. Did you know you snore?"

Julie blushed till her silver fur turned light brown. Mark started laughing, "I was just messing with you. You never made a sound."

Julie struck him with a couch pillow to shut him up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How about a breakfast peace offering." Mark asked climbing off the couch and walking into the kitchen on all fours.

"Thank you but I can't stay." Julie said suddenly "I'll meet you at work."

"Ok I'll see you there." Mark said to the retreating fox.


	4. Ferrals

Julie took a taxi to work she needed to talk to Wallace, he knew Mark better than anyone. Wallace was asleep under his desk his computer still displaying the title screen of some computer game. She shook him until he woke up. "Wallace. Wallace! I need your help."

"Who's there? I'm working, I'm working." He mumbled.

"It's Julie I need to talk to you about Mark." She said shaking him again.

"Mark! Is he ok?" Wallace asked sitting bolt upright.

"Don't know I'm worried about him." Julie admitted.

"What's happening?" Wallace asked.

"I fell asleep at Mark's place and when I found him in the morning he was walking around on all fours."

Wallace bent double laughing, he finally gained control enough to speak, "Marks fine, he always acts like that."

* * *

Julie looked at him like he had two heads. Wallace cleared his throat, "Have you ever heard of 'Feral Animals'?"

"Feral?" Julie asked.

"It's a rare condition that only affects 1 in 10,000 animals. Most Ferals can't live on their own so it's not too surprising you haven't heard of them. Feralism causes an animal to revert partially back to their more primitive nature. Not violently mind you but most of them can't even talk."

"That doesn't sound anything like Mark." Julie said.

"Mark is a special case. He's one of ten Ferals ever recorded not to show signs of mental limitations because of his condition. He's actual quite brilliant, graduated med school and everything. "

"Why isn't he practicing medicine?" Julie asked.

"Frankly no one would hire us." Wallace said ruefully, "No one was willing to trust Mark with his condition to hold up to sanitation standards, and I was never that good at medicine to begin with."

"You're a doctor too?" Julie asked.

"Just an RN. We were roommates at med school. You'll soon come to find everyone here has a story and skill the world wasn't ready notice yet. Maybe one day you'll share yours."

"Thank you, but I should get ready for my route." Julie said turning away evasively.


	5. Family trouble

Wallace tromped into the ZPD Headquarters angrily. The friendly cheetah was still working the front desk and looked to have gained a few more pounds. "Holding Cells are have a new entrance now. Take the second door on your left."

"Thanks Clawhauser." Wallace grumbled.

His brother Lewis sat behind the glass expectantly, "Hey bro you missed a great scrap yesterday."

Wallace slammed his paw on the table, "You idiot! Is this what you call staying out of trouble?"

"I didn't start that fight-"

"I don't care if you started it! I told you that I couldn't keep bailing you out of trouble last time you got arrested! Do you even have a job?"

"I'm looking for one its hard man."

"Then I'm really sorry."

Lewis starred at his brother shocked, "What are you saying bro?"

"I'm telling you I can't help you if you won't help yourself." Wallace said tearfully, "Come find me when you decide to get your act together." He turned and shuffled away sadly.

"Wallace? Wallace! You can't leave me here! Don't do this to me!" Lewis stood up pounding on the screaming after his brother.

Wallace kept walking unable to turn back, he couldn't let his brother see him cry.

* * *

Julie sped around on her scooter to deliver her packages. Most animals were polite but the smaller animals were far more tense than usual. She tried her best to smile without showing any teeth, but she couldn't relieve the tension on the doorsteps. She finished her morning route and stopped to top off on gas.

"This is Julie calling in for my break." She radioed in.

"That's a negative Julie," Mark said over the radio, "We have a pickup that needs same day delivery."

"Mark? Where's Wallace?"

"He's dealing with his brother, we need you to pick up and hand off the package to Tobias at City Hall before your break."

"Alright heading for the pick-up."

"Thanks Julie I owe you one."

"A big one." Julie affirmed speeding off.

* * *

She sped down Elephant Ave to Blueberry Blvd. The pickup location was a tailoring and alterations establishment run by a bison. He grumbled at her as she struggled to open the door.

"Are you here for the delivery or are you looking for trouble?" He growled.

Julie straightened her shirt and put on her best smile, "Hello I'm Julie; your friendly Predex Courier here to satisfy all your delivery needs."

"Just take the package and don't lose it." The bison growled.

"Certainly sir, it will be delivered by 5pm tonight." She affirmed hefting the package into her arms.

"It better be." Grumbled the bison.

Julie raced to reach City Hall to catch Tobias in time. He stood there tapping his hooves impatiently waiting for her. "You're throwing my time off new girl!"

"Sorry I got the update just minutes ago."

"Excuses don't fly with me fox. Now don't make me late again." He yanked the package from Julie's arms and sped off for Sahara Square.

"Never did like that guy." Wallace said somberly.

"Are you alright Wallace?" Julie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just some family trouble I had to work out." Wallace wiped his fur dry and smiled up at her, "I have one more last minute assignment for you. Mark called in that some of your deliveries are time sensitive he needs you to meet another courier to drop off some of your route so we can keep pace for the day."

Julie sighed, "No breaks today I guess."

"Nope," Wallace grinned, "Now deliver this right away."

He handed her a receipt and walked off. A chipmunk called out her name behind her for the drink labeled on the receipt. 'Well played.' She thought picking up her drink and sitting in the shade to wait for the other courier. 'Well played indeed.'


	6. Road Trip

Phil backed the truck up to the loading dock guided by Jim. The old goat watched Jim's narrow arms waive him back. The young buck was always so lively and excited about the world.

"You're good! Shut her down!"

Phil jumped out and set to work loading the truck with Jim. Farm tools, canned goods, some clothing, and a few other odds and ends ordered by general stored out in the Burrows. Phil was impressed by how successful the kid's idea was. Jim had gone down and personally gathered a list of everything the store owners needed while Phil coordinated with Wallace to have the orders collected by couriers. And now they were setting out for the first of their many deliveries.

"This is so exciting." Jim was beaming with excitement.

"You did good kid no one else could have pulled this off."

"One day we'll have trucks going out to all the small towns every month!"

"Don't get carried away on me, we haven't even started yet." Phil said starting the car.

* * *

They drove away from the city heading for Podunk in Deerbrook County. Now came the part that Jim liked the best, any minute now Phil would start up with one of his crazy stories.

"Any thoughts on what's been happening to the predators lately?"

"Not sure what to think most animals just go about their day not wanting to cause any trouble. It does remind me of the strangest rescue we ever had as a park ranger. A young sheep had gotten herself lost in the mountains. She was just a tiny little thing you know, fell into the river and was swept away. Well we found her the next day in a field of these purple flowers, I can never remember what the locals called them, but my search partner wouldn't even touch those flowers. But this little sheep had eaten some of them and was on the far side of crazy because of it. We chased her for nearly an hour before she passed out from hunger and we carried her home."

"What happened to her after that?" Jim asked.

"Oh she's fine now, last I heard she was working in government." Phil said.

"Do you think that is what's happening?"

"I doubt it." Phil said, "If an animal ate one of those flowers then sure they would go crazy like nobody's business. But those purple crazies were out of her system in a few hours; this 'going savage' thing is a whole different level."

"Do you think its safe working with predators now that they are going crazy?"

"Now listen here boy I've seen good mammals and bad mammals in my day it doesn't matter if your predator or prey. If you really are half the buck you've proven yourself to be you'll carry on same as always; trust everyone but never turn your back."

It took Jim a while before he could speak again. He was surprised by his friend's logic and reminded himself once again that Phil had been through a lot in his life. "I'm sorry Phil I didn't mean to be narrow minded."

"You're a buck of course your narrow minded." Phil said gesturing to Jim's long narrow head and laughing, "But your eyes are set wide for a reason. Use your eyes kid or someone else will set blinders on them."

"Thanks Phil." Jim said, "Oh take the next exit for highway 12."

* * *

Their first delivery was to a general store halfway between Zootopia and Podunk called Trespassers Will which was apparently a landmark in the area. An elderly kangaroo sat knitting by the wood stove of the old shop. Phil nodded to her but Jim shook his head. A young kangaroo about the same age as Jim hopped out with a clipboard.

"Sorry for the delay gentlemen," He said looking them over, "how can I help you?"

"We have a delivery for a Mr. Bear?" Phil said checking the manifest.

"Yes that would be me." Rumbled a portly bear that shuffled slowly out from the back.

"If we could just get a signature we'll be happy to bring in your order." Jim said holding out a form and pen.

The bear's paws shook with age as he scrawled his name. The Kangaroo followed them to the truck for the two boxes and excited discussed future orders for business and personal use with Jim. The kangaroo strapped the last box down to the hand truck then turned around to face the two deliverymen. "Before you leave I need to ask you; do you have any problem working with a bear?"

"Well my boss is a wolf." Jim shrugged.

The kangaroo stared hard, "That's not an answer."

Jim was surprised, "I'll work with any animal I'm not going to judge them even if they make me nervous." He sputtered.

"I thought so." The kangaroo said sadly and turned away.

"But I don't want to be scared of him!" Jim called out.

The Kangaroo looked back.

"I am scared of predators," Jim admitted, "We're all scared of what's happening in the city, even the predators, but I don't want to treat people differently because of it. I trust the predators that I know. So if you trust him I'll trust you until I know him."

Tears filled the Kangaroos eyes, "You saw my mother by the fire and my father behind the counter. I'll call you when we are ready to order again."

* * *

Jim sat there like a deer in headlights. "How did a bear have a kangaroo for a son?"

"Adoption probably," Phil said, "not that it matters how family is family."

"Do you think that's why he asked us about his father before telling us they're related?"

"Would you have given the same answer?" Phil asked.

"Maybe…. No probably not." Jim said thoughtfully.

"Hey man don't look so glum. You started this trip thinking as narrow as your head but look at you now you're seeing the world for what it really is."

"Is my head really that narrow?" Jim asked rubbing his snout.

"That's not the point." Phil said, "The world is a messy mixed up place where everyone lives the same day a different way."

"That still doesn't explain anything."

"Keep your eyes open and you'll see what I mean."


	7. close encounters

Mark was on the phone with an angry customer who was complaining about their delivery. "Was the package damaged?"

"No."

"Then was it late? Or the delivery person rude?" Mark asked patiently.

"No."

"Then forgive me, but I'm not sure I understand why you're upset."

"Because it was a predator that delivered it!"

"Our company name is Predator Express, we were founded wolves."

"I don't care about that you can't send predators to our homes."

"You do know that discrimination against species in the workplace is illegal?"

"I don't care don't ever send another predator to my home again."

Mark sighed, "Ma'am I can assure you no one from Predator Express will ever visit you again. Thank you for cancelling your services."

The woman on the phone shrieked and started swearing at him. He hung up on her. Mark rubbed his eyes, he had been sitting upright for too long. Mark got down on all fours and paced the room. Wallace came in to give the daily report.

"Bad time?" He asked.

"No, go ahead." Mark answered sitting on his haunches.

Wallace ran through the day's numbers, deliveries, complaints, and feedback. "Complaints about our couriers being predators are up by %80. Jordan and Susan over in tundra town were witness to another attack but both of them are fine. Alex will be reporting in momentarily and needs patching up."

"What happened?" Mark asked concerned.

"He got hit with a rock while driving back. He says he's fine but-"

Julie walked into Marks office looking for Wallace. She found Wallace with a clipboard talking to Mark sitting on all fours growling with his hackles raised.

"I'll come back later." She said closing the door.

* * *

Wallace opened the door after her, "Wait! What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just going to thank you for the drink. Is Mark alright?" Julie asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Mark answered for himself walking past on all fours still growling slightly.

"Someone threw a rock at Alex. Marks going to make sure he's ok."

"Is that normal?" Julie asked.

"No couriers rarely have trouble… Oh, you mean Mark? Yeah he gets over protective of his 'pack' sometimes."

Alex pulled in on his scooter slowly. The Ferret had one paw on the scooter the other on his head. Blood had dripped into one of his eyes making it harder to see. Mark was waiting for him sniffing loudly.

"Got any aspirin?" Alex asked.

Mark handed a bottle to Alex and sniffed his injury, "How's your head?"

"Like that time I got kicked by a moose." He admitted.

"I can still see the hoof print on you head from that." Mark muttered to himself.

"Has anyone told you that your bedside manner is terrible?" Alex asked.

"Just everyone."

Mark wiped the blood away and examined the wound more carefully. He used superglue to close the wound and checked Alex's eyes.

"No concussion, take tomorrow off and come see me the morning after." Mark said closing his first aid kit, "You alright to get home?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine." and left for the bus stop.

* * *

"Why are animals acting this way?" Julie asked while Wallace locked up.

"Who knows?" Mark said. "Prejudice never needed a reason."

"Alex will be fine." Wallace said, "I'm just glad my brother wasn't here or he would be off looking for trouble again."

The three of them walked to a nearby restaurant that catered especially well to predatory diets for dinner. Wallace's wife was waiting for them, a european badger who stood an inch shorter than Wallace.

"Hello honey." She said giving Wallace a hug.

"Oh it's good to see you Susan. Today was a rough one." Wallace said holding her tightly, "I'm sorry. Susan this is Julie; Julie my wife Susan."

"Hi." Julie said brightly, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing just grand." She answered shaking Julie's paw, "Were you the one that was caught up in yesterday's ruckus?"

"Yeah it was pretty intense for a while but no harm done." Julie admitted sheepishly.

"Well that's good I would hate to hear that someone was hurt."

"No we were fine but Walter was outside tearing into a couple of bikers." Mark said.

The waitress showed them to their table, a quiet corner booth lit by candle light.

"This place has a lot of atmosphere." Julie commented uncomfortably.

"It's Susan's favorite restaurant. We wanted to bring you in celebration of your first month on the team." Wallace said gesturing to himself and Susan.

"So this was your idea." She said eyeing Wallace.

"We aren't trying anything, I swear." Wallace said holding up his paws.

"Your terrible liars, you know." Mark said pointedly.

"You two look lovely together." Susan responded ignoring Marks jab.

"Just ignore them, it's only a date if we make it one." Mark whispered.

"I have already slept in your bed you know." Julie smirked.

* * *

The waitress brought in their food; turkey loaf, roast duck, egg drop soup, and apple pie. They split dishes between the four of them trying a bit of everything. Julie was having a wonderful time; she and Susan had a lot more in common than she thought. Wallace stiffened and turned pale. Mark sniffed the air and swore under his breath. Julie turned around with Susan to see another badger enter the building he sauntered up to them drunkenly and sat down.

"Hey bro looks like I got out without your help!" he slurred loudly.

"I can see that." Wallace answered.

"Well let's celebrate!" He lifted Susan's glass in a toast, "To the brother who can't do anything right! And the brother who abandoned him!"

Walter dropped the glass and fell over. Wallace dropped to his side, Walter was shaking and convulsing on the ground. Mark stood to move then froze, Wallace had leaned in to check his breathing when Walter bit him. Mark dove over the table talking both of them. The restaurant exploded into chaos with animals running and screaming everywhere.

Walter let go of his brother and snapped at a small otter. Mark pulled the badgers head back and the otter escaped by a hair. Wallace grabbed his brothers arms, the three of them rolled back and forth yelling and snarling. Mark lost his grip and Walter took off running with his brother still holding on to his back. Walter slammed both of them into a wall smashing Wallace's head right through it. He let go of Walter trying to get his head out. The badger rounded on Mark who had dropped down to all fours growling.

The two animals sized each other up circling slightly. Mark moved first leaping on top of Walter and biting his neck. The badger snarled and squirmed but Mark rolled over and was now holding the struggling creature upside down in a bear hug still biting his neck. ZPD officers charged into the restaurant and two tasers lit Mark and Walter up like Christmas trees. Mark was out cold from the assault but Walter was still moving.

"It's the badger!" Julie shouted and pointed.

Walter was already running at them but the tasers had slowed him down. The ZPD officers hit Walter with another burst of electricity and he finally collapsed. Wallace final freed himself and looked to his brother in shock.

"Walter?"


	8. Recovery

Mark hurt.

He was laying down somewhere in the dark but he hurt too much to care. He shifted when he heard a something to his left. Pain. Mark froze and moved more slowly this time Mark turned his head. Something was covering his face… a muzzle? Mark opened his eyes and found himself laying in a bed handcuffed to the sideboards. A nurse walked in to check his machines.

"Hello." Mark murmured.

The nurse fell back screaming and two other orderlies ran in slamming the door open. Mark winced from the noise and tried to cover his ears but could not reach. The nurse screamed louder and was dragged out by one of the orderlies. Mark writhed in pain from the sound whimpering. He felt a sharp prick and then blissful emptiness.

* * *

Julie woke up with her head in Susan's lap by Wallace's bed. The badger was being forced to stay overnight for observation. His thick head broke right through the sheetrock easily but fared less favorably against the brick on the other side. Susan had only let go of his paw to stop Julie from leaving. Reluctantly she had agreed but still felt like an intruder on their sorrow. Apparently she had fallen asleep on Susan's shoulder and, judging by her shoulder, fallen into Susan's lap from there

"I'm sorry." Julie said quietly blushing so hard she almost looked like a common fox, "I didn't realize… I had… what I mean is…"

Susan put her paw on Julie's, "It's alright I don't mind. I got to feel like a mother if only for a while."

Julie thought her fur was going to light on fire from the heat of her embarrassment, "I didn't mean to be childish." She said.

"Oh," Susan gasped realizing what she had said, "No you weren't being childish at all. It's just that Wallace and I have been trying to adopt." She rubbed her husband's paw with her thumb claw. "He is so loyal even for badgers. I thought for sure he would love me less when we learned that I… We lost three before we stopped trying. But he never looked at me any differently."

Julie held Susan's other paw, "I don't know much about parents but I think you would be good ones."

* * *

Mark awoke on his side the muzzle was gone but there was a harness strapped to his chest. He sat up and looked around the room. A large window filled most of the far wall, not much else was in the room outside of his bed and pole he was strapped to. Mark fumbled with the straps unable to reach the buckles behind him. He lay there for about half an hour unable to do much else when Julie came to see him.

"You're awake." She gratefully.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"At least 10 hours. It's morning now."

Mark groaned and sat up again, the harness prevented him from moving off the bed.

"I've got it for you." Julie said gently.

"You would have made a great nurse." Mark said gratefully.

"You clearly haven't seen me lose my temper." She answered, unhooking the harness.

"How are the others?"

"Wallace got scraped up pretty good and has a concussion but he's being released today. Susan and I are untouched thanks to you both."

"How's Walter?"

Julie couldn't look at him, "He's in the next room."

A rabbit knocked on the door wearing a ZPD uniform. Mark and Julie looked up in surprise, "Judy Hopps, ZPD; I have some questions I need to ask you about last night's attack."

"Oh it's you." Julie said surprised.

Judy stopped in surprise, "Have we met before?"

"We saw you the other day, we were trapped in the middle of riot that started. You tackled a rioter that ran into the diner we were in." Mark said.

"It was in impressive tackle." Julie praised.

"Sweet cheese and crackers! You were at the riot and attacked by a savage badger in two days?"

"We've had better days." Julie admitted.

Judy pulled out a notepad, she checked her pockets franticly for something; her whole form drooped when she realized it wasn't there.

"Here I have a pen." Mark told her grabbing his pants from the chair next to his bed.

Mark pulled the pen out and handed it to Judy. She thanked him for the pen and flipped open her notebook. "Your friends Wallace and Susan have already given their accounts of last night would you mind giving me your version?"

"Of course but would you both mind turning around for a moment before we do?" Mark asked holding up his pants.

"Oh, of course." Judy said embarrassed.

The two girls turned away and Mark swapped out the hospital gown for his own clothes.

"Ok, we can talk now." Mark said gratefully.

Judy turned back to see Mark sitting on his haunches like a savage predator.

"Sorry my back is killing me from last night."

She looked to Julie but she hadn't reacted to Marks behavior.

"He has a medical condition." She told her.

Judy nodded and looked back to her notebook, "Now I understand that you knew the badger in question."

"He is practically my brother." Mark said.

"It was the first time I had met him but I lived in the Nocturnal District until two months ago." Julie told her.

"Alright, would you mind going over the events that took place in the restaurant?"

"We were sitting in a booth near the back of the restaurant when Wallace's brother Walter arrived drunk." Julie explained.

"He has a tendency to show up drunk after a fight. But I'm surprised that he made bail so quickly." Mark said.

Judy raised an eyebrow, "What fight?"

"We saw him at the riot." Mark explained, "He smelled of Vodka Rum and some kind of flower gone bad."

"He smelled like flowers?"

"Only slightly my guess is it was some kind of cheap perfume."

Judy wrote quickly on her notepad, "Is that when he turned Savage?"

"He spoke with us for almost five minutes before he changed." Julie answered.

"He fell back like he was having a seizure but it my instincts were screaming danger. I was over the table before I realized I was moving. Wallace and I fought with Walter trying to get him under control. I tackled Walter while Wallace grabbed his legs. Walter shook out of my grip and smashed Wallace into the wall. Things get kind of fuzzy after that."

"Mark was fighting with Walter on all fours when the ZPD came in and tased them both." Julie finished, "I hadn't seen a fight like that since I was a child."

"When you were a child?" Mark asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Julie snapped quickly.

Judy closed her notebook, "Thank you for your time."

Judy tried to give Mark back his pen but he refused, "Keep it, an Officer should have a good pen."

Judy sighed heavily, "Thank you."

Judy turned to leave with her ears downturned slightly. Mark called out to her

"Officer Hopps! I heard rumor that you were from out of town."

Judy looked back surprised, "That's true…" she acknowledged hesitantly.

"If you need anything shipped to or from home come see us. We'll ship it free of charge."

She smiled a little as she left. "Thank you."

* * *

Mark and Julie found Wallace and Susan were standing outside of Walters's room. He had gnawed his way through the straps and was curled up under the bed sleeping off his hangover. Susan held her husband as he cried softly. Mark approached gently.

"We'll get him better." Mark promised.

"The last words I said to him weren't kind." Wallace said, "How am I supposed to live with that."

"By living." Mark answered, "How are you holding up?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Either or."

"Both took a beating last night but I'll pull through; eventually." He mumbled.

* * *

Jim finished pulling the last box from the truck as Phil finished the paperwork with a rabbit farmer.

"There you are sir, the tractor parts you ordered."

"You know I had my doubts about this arrangement but as long as it's you two and not some dirty fox I think we can have a good business going here come harvest time."

"Foxes aren't dirty some of my best friends are predators." Jim said hurt.

Phil shot him a silencing look but the damage was done.

The rabbit looked at Jim hard, "Thank you for the delivery. We'll call you when we are in need of another." He said curtly.

Jim and Phil climbed back in the truck and drove off.

"You know he's not going to call us right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I know." Jim said deflated, "I didn't mean to mess up our future deals with him."

"He probably wouldn't have worked out long term anyway." Phil told him.

"How do you not let it get to you?" Jim asked.

"Remember that some mammals have a legitimate reason to fear others. No matter how civilized we are that simple truth is that some mammals have fangs and claws while others don't. And I don't think we'll ever see the day when everyone is able to overlook that completely."

"Well I won't give up hope." Jim said firmly.

"You shouldn't, just remember that ignorance swings both ways. If you refuse to acknowledge that others have equally valid prejudices than you will become the coincide of our last stop."

"What do you mean 'valid prejudices'?"

"It's valid to them. Opinions don't form without reasons."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Everyone sees the world differently. Truth comes from seeing the world as it is and understanding how others see it."

"How long did it take you?"

"I'm far from finished. But you have the advantage of youth, us old fogies have a hard time changing our way of looking at the world. So where to next kid?"

"We have a pick-up in Bunny Borough. Should be there in an hour or two. Then we head back for home."


End file.
